Nova The Hedgehog
by CrystalTheEchidna
Summary: This is the untold story of Nova The Hedgehog (OC). Featuring ManicxOC
1. Chapter 1: Rock Rebels

When Queen Aleena left her child on a doorstep as a baby, his basket was stolen by a thief who was lurking in the night. The thief was part of a criminal underworld society that resided in the sewers, he took the baby to the leader of this society.

The leaders name was Ferrel. He was a big, green insect with three fingers on each hand and a thieving record miles long. Among all the thieves in Robotropolis he was the best and most infamous.

"Should we throw him out? He's not worth anything." The thief told Ferrel.

"Are you out of your mind? He's a child. I shall take him."

"Why would you want a child Ferrel?'

"I shall raise him and take him under my wing and turn him into the greatest thief Robotropolis has ever seen." He said with pride as he picked up the adorable green hedgehog who smiled and talked baby gibberish.

Ferrel noticed the necklace on the boys neck. It appeared to be made of crystal and was shaped like a drum set. There was also a name in graved on it. Manic The Hedgehog.

"At least I don't have to rack my brain to come up with a name for him. His name is Manic. Go gather the others so we could tell them of this news." Ferrell ordered the thief. Who then disappeared to go do as told.

"I shall teach you everything I know young Manic."

The baby just giggled and clapped.

12years later Manic knew nearly everything that Ferrell knew about stealing. From computer hacking skills to lock picking.

He wore an orange vest, shades and carried a belt bag where he stored the things he stole or carried.

He once stole a pair of drumsticks at age 2 and has never stopped drumming since. Wherever he goes he's always got those sticks and making a beat on any solid surface he could find. It was another one of his talents.

Far away on the Mobius Moon lived a small tribe of Alien-Hedgehog Hybrids who were trained for servitude. When a child is born they are given irremovable chokers and chains on all limbs to represent what the tribe stands for. Then they are taken away from their parents and trained to serve someone. After 12 years of training they are sent to another planet to find a master to serve. To become an owner of one of these hybrid slaves you simply have to get close enough to tug the chain on their choker once. If they cannot find a master to serve within the span of 12 month they are teleported back to Mobius Moon, looked upon with shame and are exiled from the galaxy.

They were taught to follow orders, and never question them. Which is why no one ever rebelled against their ways. Except for one brave, little, independent minded hedgehog.

Her name was Nova. She was a mint green hedgehog with 2 antennas, crystal blue eyes and had a mind of her own. She'd failed every training session she had ever taken. Even the simplest ones where a teacher would order a glass of water, she'd laugh and simply say "get up" instead of doing as told.

She was the only one who ever questioned the ways of the tribe.

Why do I have to be a slave? Why should I serve another before myself?

She scoffed at the idea of ever having a "master" and voiced these thoughts to the tribe council when it was her time to go to earth in search of one.

"Nova, you've failed at everything all your life" the eldest tribe leader spoke. "I know I speak for everyone when I say no one will be surprised if you cannot for-fill your destiny and find someone to serve."

This angered her immensely and caused her to speak out of line.

"I don't care! I chose to fail at everything! That's right, I chose! I decided, I thought for myself unlike you clones! If you send me down there to find a master, your right, I won't find one because I scoff at the idea of serving someone. And don't expect me to come back to this idiotic, mindless tribe either."

The council turned to each other to discuss what had just been said. After a few harsh, low whispers they turned back and the youngest spoke first.

"Nova Hedgehog you have shamed yourself by your words. You shall be exiled and shunned by the tribe. In other words, you have no home. Unless within the next year you manage to change your independent mind and find someone to serve under. Now Be Gone."

She was then grabbed by two larger hedgehogs and thrown into the pod space ship and sent off.

The space ship cruised across space, passing by the place known as Space Arc. Through the window of the pod Nova looked out and saw a black and red hedgehog with a young human girl, starring right at her. As the pod made it's way passed them she closed her eyes and wondered where she where she would crash.

After streaking across the sky like a fallen star she crash landed into the place known as Mystic Ruins. on planet Mobius.

After confirming where she was she got out of the pod and kicked it into the sea signifying she would not be returning to Mobian Moon or the tribe.

She had no money, and no home. She roamed around for 2 weeks before the hunger took it's toll. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. In order to eat she would have to steal.

She made her way out of the Mystic Ruins and into a place called Robotropolis. Walking along the streets searching for food she noticed a grocery cart seemingly left unattended to. She hid behind a nearby tree and scanned the area. When she confirmed no one was watching she nonchalantly passed by the stand and grabbed as many apples as she could and shoved them in her pouch.

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice screeched.

She turned to see an old giraffe shouting at the top of his lungs...surprisingly, he wasn't shouting at her. He was screaming at a green, shaggy quilled hedgehog. He ran right up to her and said "Come with me." before she could agree he took her hand and they ran. Unfortunately for her she dropped the purse of apples.

When they were finally far enough away that they couldn't hear the shouting old man they stopped and took a breather. That's when Nova noticed her purse was gone, more importantly the apples.

"Looking for those?" the green hedgehog asked as he pulled her purse out from behind his back.

"MY APPLES!" She shouted excitedly.

He handed her the purse and she ate them faster then he could say "No prob."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked him.

"The minute I saw you eying the stand I knew what you were thinking. I am a master thief after all."

"Really?"

"Yep. The stand guy was gonna see you so I made a distraction so you could slip away."

She was shocked. Why would he even wanna help a strange, alien hedgehog?

"So where do you live? I can take ya home."

She looked down at her feet. Signaling to him, she didn't have one. Just like him. They stood there in silence for a minute then asked her if she'd like to stay with him. Once again before she could comply he was opening up the manhole and gesturing her to get in. Which she did.

When they reached what he called home he introduced her to his family of thieves.

"We told you to bring home food, not a girlfriend!" one of them shouted clearly upset.

"No sweat dude." He said pulling out a bag of food from his belt bag. Then he got out his drumsticks and starting beating on the pipes. All the other thieves were snacking on what he had brought. Nova just stood there and listened to her new friend make sounds that were amazing to her. She had never heard of music before.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he kept hitting the pipes.

"My name is Nova The Hedgehog." she replied blushing, but not aware of it.

"Nova huh? Well the names Manic Hedgehog."

He smiled causing her face to get even more red.

"You can stay here with me as long as you like" he continued. "Maybe I can teach you how to be a master thief like Ferrel taught me."

She was happy by his offer, but it gave her a weird feeling. Thoughts of the tribe crossed her mind and she tightened her grip on her chain.

"Thank you..Manic"

"Why are you in chains? Did you just break out of prison or something?" he asked curious by the chains on her limbs and neck.

"It's a symbol of my tribe from back home."

"Your not from here are ya? No wonder you look so different from any other girl I've seen."

His comment got her heart pumping. At the time she didn't understand what it meant, but in time she'd come to realize.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Star

From then on the two were practically inseperable. If they weren't together they'd probably be talking about eachother. Manic even taught her how to drum. They would use trash cans and whatever else they could find to play on the streets. Nova even told him about her being an alien hybrid from Mobius Moon. But she never told him the real reason for her choker.

One day she was strolling around the city on her own and stumbled into a very bad neighborhood. An oddly round shaped man was floating around in a mini air craft with robots surrounding him and a small pointed nose man walked beside him.

This must be the guy Manic and the others spoke of..Dr. Robotnik.

Of course he and the little guy noticed her too. She did stick out like a sore thumb here on Mobius.

"Sir, That's a MoonServant." The littlke man said pointing to Nova.

"A what?" He replied loudly.

"On the moon there lives a tribe of alien-servant creatures, they are sent to earth to find someone to serve."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, they are said to posess many great powers as well."

"I could use her to my advantage. Good work Snivley. Robots! RETREIVE THE ALIEN LIFEFORM." he shouted.

Suddenly Nova found herself surrounded by robots. She stumbled back and fell.

"Now, you shall serve me, Ivo Robotnik!"

"In your dreams dude." she shouted in response.

He got angry and grabbed Snivley by the collar.

"How do I make this creature obey?" he asked.

"According to urban legends your suppose to tug on the chain from her choker sir."

Nova was awe struck at his incrediably accurate answer. She didn't know that anyone on this planet knew what she was. Nobody had ever tried to grab her chain...until now. Panic filled her entire body, sweat dripped from her brow, her fists clenched tighter as he got closer and closer.

"NO! Step off.!" she screamed but he didn't let up. He kept coming closer and closer. The robots kept her in place as he reached for her chain.

"You shall serve me. One way or another."

"MANIC" she cried as loud as her lungs would let her. Which was unusally loud.

As she spoke his name electrical surges shot from her to the robots causing them to malfunction. Robotnik stepped back as she serged with electric energy. He knew that if he got close enough she'd electricute him to death.

"So the sun gives her enough solar energy to cause electrical currents. Impressive. She's like a living star."

"HEY! Get away from her Robuttnik.!" A voice called out from behind them.

Nova turned to see Manic. She had never seen him so upset.

"Sir! It's the queens son!" Snivley shouted.

"Seize him!" Robotnik said looking at his robots. They were all on the floor in pieces. "Damn." He grumbled.

Nova rushed over to Manic and they made their escape. When they got back to the sewer he tried to hug her and got a static shock.

"What the?" he questioned.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you.." she said as her eyes swelled with tears.

"I'm not mad, we've all got secrets."

"But this is something you should know.."

"Alright. Spill it."

Then she told him everything. The tribe, the chains, why Robotnik attacked her. The whole truth came out and it was like a weight lifted from her shoulders. She even showed him some of her powers.


	3. Chapter 3: Your The Sun And I'm The Moon

After that, Manic never let her go anywhere alone. In fear of the past events repeating themselves. He made sure to keep it a secret too. If anyone else found out she was an alien slave hedgehog from the moon they certainly would want to tug her chain, or put her in some circus to make money off her powers. Everyone already thought of her as weird besides him, but if they found out she was an alien-hybrid-slave from the moon with super powers, they'd certainly think differently of her. Except him of course. To him Nova was just like any other Mobian hedgehog except cooler.

She'd been with him for about 4 months now and the bond they shared was insane. Manic never felt so attached to anyone like this, let alone a female. The same goes for Nova. All her life the tribe taught her to not get close to anyone unless she was serving them but with Manic she felt different, she felt comfortable, like she didn't have to try for him. The closer they got the more their feelings for each other grew. It was so foreign.

One day the two green hedgehogs were hanging out at the park. Manic laid sprawled out in the field of flowers, while Nova sat on her knees and looked up at the sun.

"Ya'know." Manic started breaking the silence "Your like my own personal sun, you brighten up my whole world. Before you came along, I never felt this good.."

She giggled and replied "Ya'know your like my own personal moon, when I'm with you, I really feel like I'm at home."

They both looked at each other and for a second you could swear time stood still while their eyes locked. Then they stuck their tongues out and laughed at each other for being so sappy.

Suddenly a smooth rift started to sound in Manics head. He sat up and looked around in confusion.

"What's wrong Manic?" Nova asked.

"You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That guitar rift?"

"I don't hear anything. Your going bananas dude."

Suddenly his necklace started to glow. They both looked at it and then each other. How weird, they both thought. Manic then got the urge to drum along to the guitar. So they both got up, found some trash cans and he started to follow along with the guitar flow in his head and began to sing words that felt natural to the beat.

"Someday we are gonna be together, life will be so much better,  
The story can only end one way, we'll be together someday."

He felt like he was in a trance. Nova only watched and smiled as he drummed and sang his little heart out. She'd never really heard music before she met him and she adored it, especially if he was the one making it.

When he finished all he said was  
"Whoa, what was that?" looking around in confusion.

"Your going bananas, like I said. C'mon, we gotta get back home." she said grabbing him by the hand and leading him towards a nearby manhole.

That night all Manic thought about was that guitar rift he heard in his head apparently, also that keyboard that sounded along. It was all so strange. That sane night it started to pour and rain seeped down into the sewer like waterfalls. Thunder roared loudly and lighting made the earth shake a bit. In other words it was pretty bad out.

Manic had a candle lit so he noticed the mint green hedgehog tip-toe into his room.

"Nova? What are you doing up."

She had tears in her eyes.

"I could ask you the same." She gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I hate the music."

"What music?'

Just then a loud roar of thunder was heard.

"That music." tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Haha, Aww, Dude that's not music! It's thunder."

"Thunder?"

"Yeah, it happens during storms sometimes."

"Well I don't like it." she mumbled as she threw herself onto the shaggy quilled hedgehog. "Can I stay here? Just for a bit, I'll go back to my room when I'm tired."

"Ah Alright." He said hesitantly. He knew if any of the other thieves found out she was in his room after hours he certainly wouldn't hear the end of it.

Her antennas perked up at the sound of his okay and she got herself under the covers and laid next to him.

Why did this feel so right? They both thought but never voiced it. They simply talked and talked until they both fell asleep.

Manic was the first to wake up. He left her there and didn't bother waking her because she didn't get enough sleep cause of the thunder. He then made his was to Ferrel's room.

"Ferrel" he said walking into his foster fathers domain.

"Manic my boy, we have a job today."

"Crashin' what's the job?"

"A new grocery store opened up downtown next to that underground club. We need to stalk up and that's the perfect place."

"Oh, alright. Sounds sweet."

"Come on then. Lets get going."

"Sure thing."

He thought Nova would still be asleep by the time he got back so he didn't worry to much.  
The grocery theft was a piece of cake. It was over in less then 20minutes and they each carried a purple burlap sack full of goodies. On the walk home they discussed Nova.

"You really like Nova, don't you boy?"

"Of course I do! She's total awesome, if you knew half as much about her as I do you'd be really amazed."

"Someone's a little "star'struck" Ferrel chuckled.

Manic just blushed and looked at the ground.

"That feeling that you feel when your around her my boy, that's called love."

"WHAT NO WAY!"

"Son, when your as old as me, you can spot love a mile away."

"Well...now that I think about it.. I do kinda like her more than I lead on."

"Like I said, love."

"What should I do about it?"

"Let her know son, before it's too late."

He thought for a moment but then was interrupted by a familiar guitar rift. This time it wasn't coming from his head either. It was coming from that underground club they were passing by.

"I've heard that rift before" he said to himself.

"What rift?" Ferrel asked in confusion.

"Take this, I'm gonna go check it out" he said handing Ferrel the sack he was carrying.

"Are you okay boy?"

"I'm cool Ferrel, meet ya back at the hideout. Later" he assured him before scurrying off.

When he got inside he saw a cool, blue hedgehog playing the guitar rift that had been haunting him for days. He walked up to the drum set next to him and took a seat.

"Mind if I jam with ya?" Manic asked the blue hedgehog.

Then a female magenta hedgehog joined them on the keyboard and together they played the music from his mind once again. So it was them.. he thought to himself as he played.

Everyone was cheering at their amazing talent until the mini concert was interrupted by a robot smashing through the wall and shooting lasers at everyone.

Back at the sewer Nova had awoken to robots attacking the hideout. She ran out of Manics room to see Ferrel struggling in the arms of a robot.

"Ferrel!" she yelped.

Before she could run over to rescue him she was grabbed by two robots herself.

They were both brought to Ivo Robotnik.


	4. Chapter 4: Seperation

When in Robotniks lair she was put in a line with Ferrel, A fancy looking lady (Sonia's foster mother) a lumberjack looking man and a women who appeared to be his wife (Sonic's foster parents) They were in a dark room with a big machine that took up a majority of the room. When one of the prisioners walked in to it, they came out as robots with no free will. This horrified Nova, she knew if she'd step in there she'd once again be stripped of her free will.

"Ferrel I'm scared" she whispered to her guardian.

"Don't worry child," he simply said with strength in his voice.

When they were next in line to be robotosized Ferrel went first. He turned around with a brave look on his face and his last words were

"Be strong Nova Hedgehog."

Then he disappeared into the machine. Her eyes welled up with tears at the sight. Electric surges started coming from her body. Snively noticed her about to be forced into the machine and ordered the robots to stop.

"Snively! Why have you stopped the robotization!" Robotnik shouted furiously.

"Sir, Look. It's the alien hedgehog. She could be of great use to you. Now that you have her captured you could have her swear loyalty to you sir."

Robotnik then released an evil grin and ordered the guards to bring him the alien hedgehog. She walked into the room in tears.

"Now then, let's try this again. Pledge loyalty to me or I shall pull the chain and force you."

Her eyes grew wide with fear at his words. If he did that she'd be his servant forever, and worst of all he'd make her fight against Manic. She thought about his offer for a bit then decided.

"I shall serve you of my own free will." She got down on one knee and bowed "Lord Robotnik."

"Good to know." he then snapped his fingers and she was released by the robots.

Nova felt a horrible feeling. Had she just made the wrong decision?

For six long months Nova was Robotniks servant. He'd forced her to help his robots destroy cities, capture rouges and tax the Mobians. She had become the enemy, physically and mentally. At first she'd hoped Manic would come to her rescue as he did long ago but after a while she began to feel abandoned and furious about it. All the love she had for Manic turned to pure hatred and everything he taught her was lost. She couldn't even stand the sound of music anymore, which is why she was glad it was outlawed.

Little did she know the real reason Manic ran off with his sister Sonia and brother Sonic was because he thought she had been robotisized like Ferrel. That, and he was also on the hunt for his birth mother, Queen Aleena. In the hopes that she'd help them stop Robotnik. There wasn't a day in those 6 months that he wasn't thinking of her. He never voiced it but deep inside the thought of her being gone forever was eating away at him. Every time he played the drums he'd be thinking of her and every time he heard thunder he'd smile to himself like an idiot. He only wished he could have told her how he really felt, like Ferrel had suggested. But he knew it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Green Hedgehog

After a few more months as Dr. Robotniks servant Nova eventually got fed up and ran away. Yet again she was a rouge.

Starving and once again on the search for a food she had to resort to stealing. Luckily this time she had some experience.

There was a fruit stand near a small shop inside the city and she casually walked by stuffing her bag full of goodies. Until a loud crash sounded from behind her. She turned around to see a gang of thugs, the leader of them seemed to be a mysterious green hedgehog, wearing a leather jacket and shades. Nova couldn't take her eyes off him.

Awe struck she stood there and stared at his familiar face. Her heart beat was rapid and the solar energy beamed off her causing her to glow and spark. The thugs just look at her confused.

"Aye, boss what do we do with her? She saw everything man." The huge dog asked the hedgehog.

"Hmm." He thought for a moment then said "Hey you don't mind coming with us huh babe?"

Then he snagged her purse and poured out the fruit.

"Seems like we've got ourselves another thug here.." he grinned.

Nova didn't know what to say, still awe struck. So he grabbed her hand and they all ran as soon as the shop owner came out running.

When they made their escape back to the meeting point they all gathered around her in a threatening formation. It scared her a bit, until the green hedgehog once again made his appearance known. When he snapped his fingers everyone stepped back and he stepped forward.

With swagger in each step, and a gleam in his eye he walked up and said "I'm Scourge, Scourge The Hedgehog, who are you babe?"

"Scourge..." She sighed under her breath.

She had hoped her eyes weren't deceiving her and it was Manic who once again stood before her but it wasn't.

"I'm Nova, Nova The Hedgehog."

"Well babe, you seem pretty hot, wanna hang with me and the crew?"

"Umm..."

Before she could answer he interrupted. "Alright then, lets hang"

And for 2months she stood by Scourges side, In a sad attempt to melt away the gnawing heartache that was her feelings for Manic.  
Scourge was almost an exact copy. He stole, like Manic, he had a valley boy accent, like Manic, he looked like Manic but there were a few things missing.  
Manic was sweeter, Manic was more respectful, Manic was a better musician, Manic was...perfect. She thought.

The final straw was a stormy night. It was pouring cats and dogs, lightning zapped at all places and thunder was louder then it had ever been.  
Nova's fear of the terrible noise caused her to search for comfort in the arms of someone familiar yet not. She snuck into Scourges room after dark.

"Scourgey, are you awake?" she whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah, Alien babe? is that you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm...I'm..."

"Well? Spit it out."

"I want to stay here..."

She didn't want to admit the real reason fearing he'd laugh at it.

"I'm assuming you came to cuddle, if you catch my drift?" he grinned in the dark.

"What?"

He didn't say anything but pulled her into bed with him. Her heart nearly tour out of her body. Images of the past fluttered through her mind. She tried to get close but accidentally misled him. He tried to kiss her and she pushed him away.

"What the hells wrong with you?!" He yelled.

"Nothing, I'm going."

"Wait, get back here." He tried to grab her shoulder but got a grip on her chain. Her eyes widened in fear and she caused an electrical shock to stop him. He fell and she ran outside, into the rain and just kept running.

_  
Somewhere else near by Manic was playing in the band with his siblings at a show and for some reason kept hearing a familiar cry. He knew whose it was, but told himself it was only a memory trying to escape. When he kept playing her cries got louder and louder, then the thunder cracked causing him to jump from his seat and sprint out into the rain..

"Manic!" Sonia called out.

"Where ya goin' bro?" Sonic asked

He didn't answer either of them, he kept running and running towards the cry.

Ironically they both ran to the exact same spot and finally found each other once again. They were at the park where Manic first heard Sonic's guitar playing...where he told her she brightened up his world, where she told him he felt like home..  
They eye'd each other from a distance, debating whether or not if the other was real or a figment of the others imagination. When they realize they were both real they instantly ran to each other and hugged. They both cried then pulled away to look at each other.

"I've missed you." they said in unison.

"Nova, there's something I have to say.." he spoke up, getting nervous.

Before he could start her legs started to disappear.

"Oh no, it's been a year...I'm being beamed home..."

"What? but we just found each other again...and I have something to say..."

She was now gone from the waist down.

"Spit it out dude, because we'll never get a chance again.." she cried.

He paused for a moment and thought of what to do...Then he spoke up..

"I can't lose you again Nova Hedgehog."

"What are you saying.?"

"I'm saying..." He then pulled her by the chain into a passionate kiss. Her lower half began to return to normal.  
When he pulled away he said...

"I love you.."

She looked at him baffled. Then she remembered learning about love on Mobius Moon and how servants like her couldn't find it. But she had.

"I love you too.." she whispered...

From behind them Sonic could be seen giving his brother a thumbs up and Sonia was crying her eyes out and clapping.

After that she joined them in the quest to find Queen Aleena and never left Manics side again...The End.

Note: I know this was a super lame, cheesey short story but I just wanted to give my oc some background .-.


End file.
